Remnant of the Aspect
For the removed item, see . Remnant of the Aspect= * is gold efficient without its passive and active. * The raw stats gained from upgrading to are gold efficient. }} Similar Items }} |-|Eye of the Aspect= * is gold efficient without its passive and active effects. * The raw stats gained from upgrading to are gold efficient. }} Similar Items }} Notes * automatically transforms into upon completing the . * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. * Triggering the Spoils of War passive adds +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. * The execute health threshold is affected by the bonus damage from critical strikes and other autoattack modifiers (like ), but not from . * The Spoils of War passive is triggered no matter what method is used to kill the minion, but the execute can only be applied with melee autoattacks. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming user kills the most valuable minions available, it provides: ** per 10 seconds|2 melee minions (20 + 20) and 1 siege minion (40) per 3 minion waves is 80g per 90 sec. 80 / 9 is 8.9 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. ** Between 20 and 35 minutes, it provides per 10|1 melee minion (20) and 1 siege minions (40) per 2 minion waves is 60g per 60 sec. 60 / 6 is 10 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. ** After 35 minutes, it provides per 10|1 siege minions (40) per minion waves is 40g per 30 sec. 40 / 3 is 13.3 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming user kills one minion every 30 seconds, it provides 8.3 health regen per 5 seconds to the user and lane partner. Patch History from . * Item icon updated. * Upgrades to from after completing the . * + + = . ** + + = . * Quest gold value reduced to from . * Spoils of War healing is reduced by 50% if the item wielder is a ranged champion. * Shield Battery, a permanent shield for level)}} health. The shield regenerates slowly when out-of-combat. Executing minions with Spoils of War regenerates shield value. * Quest reward now grants the active with 4 wards in stock. ** Consumes a charge to place a at the target location (600 range), which reveals the surrounding area for 150 seconds. Holds up to 4 charges which refill upon visiting the shop. ** Upon completing the quest, the item holds 1 ward, visiting the shop is required to refill the wards. * Completing the quest permanently upgrades to and to . * Completing the quest now send the following chat message to the team: "Summoner (Champion) Quest Complete! Completion Time: XX:XX" }} References Category:Season 2018 item release Category:Items with active abilities Category:Ward items Category:Health items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Gold income items